Icy Gambit
by Insanity-with-Lyrics
Summary: A romance, a disease and clearly too much drama. Sometimes Remy wonders why he bothers.
1. Chapter 1

Remy knew that it was a bad idea, but still he let his emotions get the better of him. It was something he hadn't done for ages, not since that fateful affair with Logan, all those years ago. And that had ended badly, just as this thing with Bobby would. But still he was here, when he could have left ages ago. And that could only be blamed on himself.  
He looked across at Bobby, who was sleeping peacefully not far from him. At least someone was getting some rest then. Remy was worried about the younger mutant. By all rights he should be dead. Certainly, no other mutant affected by the aptly named 'Mutant Influenza' had lasted for more then a few hours – except for Wolverine – but Bobby was still fighting, after more then a week.  
Bobby stirred, rolled over, and then opened his bright blue eyes. He blinked a few times, and then struggled to sit up. Remy was with him in seconds.  
"Easy, easy, mon ami." He said, gently supporting Bobby as he struggled to sit. He was still weak, the illness was still in him, but at least he was awake.  
"Remy?" Bobby asked, "That you?"  
"Does anyone else aroun' 'ere speak like dis?" Remy replied, smiling despite himself.  
"Oh, yeah, right." Bobby was silent for a moment. He was leaning very heavily on Remy, hardly able to support his own body. And yet he was still capable of his usual dry humor. That was so like the Bobby that Remy knew and…loved.  
"'ow are y' feeling?" Remy asked.  
"Like I died and went to hell." Bobby said, his voice weak, a trace of his old wry grin flickering around the corners of his mouth.  
Remy laughed gently.  
"Y' are a wonder." He told him. "Dey said y' would no' make it t'rough de night, let alone de week. It 'as been almost nine days since y' were first affected by de disease, and yet y' are making a recovery. I do not understand, but I am grateful for it." He looked into Bobby's eyes.  
Bobby looked back at him, his steady gaze serious.  
"I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you again." He said simply. "I'll keep fighting, but I'm getting weaker. I can feel my strength draining away even as we speak. I just wanna say...I... I like you. A lot." He looked up at Remy, his eyes silently begging for forgiveness, as if he'd done something wrong. Which he most certainly hadn't.  
For a moment, Remy was speechless. He just stared back at Bobby, shocked beyond belief. And then, realization slowly dawned. Bobby like him. A lot. How could this be? It didn't make any sense to him. But what did that matter? Nothing. All that mattered was Bobby, and weather he was alright.  
And by the looks of things, it he wasn't. His already labored breathing was slowing, and there was absolutely no trace of colour in his previously pale face.  
"Bobby?' Remy asked, panic rising in his voice. "Bobby? Stay strong. Please, y' have t' fight dis. Bobby, don' die now, no' now, please, no' now." And then Remy did one of the bravest things he'd ever done. He declared his true feelings. "Bobby." He whispered, "I Love y'." the words were barely audible, but he knew the younger mutant had heard him. And that was what counted.  
Those blue eyes flickered open, and Bobby looked up at Remy. His lips moved in the silent promise. "I'll fight. I'll survive. For you..." and then Bobby lapsed back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning. Bobby lay in bed, watching Remy, who was still asleep. He looked oddly peaceful, and there were a few strands of brown hair falling across his face. Bobby gently reached out and brushed them aside. His touch was light, but Remy's eyes still flicked open. He looked up at Bobby and smiled.  
"Morning." Bobby murmured.  
"Mmm." Remy mumbled, snuggling up close to Bobby.  
Bobby leant in and kissed Remy gently. Remy kissed him back, hinting at something a little more serious, but before things could progress any further, the door flew open and two figures came rolling into the room. One was quiet clearly Wolverine, judging by the glint of silvery claws, and it looked like the other was Cyclops. The two were wrestling, each trying to gain an advantage over the other. They abruptly stopped when an ice clod wind blew around them. Looking up from the floor, they saw Iceman, sitting up in bed, his right arm iced-over and stretched towards them. The icy wind intensified, and hail began to assail them. The two mutants left the room hurriedly.  
Bobby turned back to Remy, letting his right arm return to normal. He curled up next to Remy again, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he had a blinding headache. He tried opening his eyes again, but the feeble amount of light in the room hurt his abruptly sensitive eyes, and he winced in pain.  
"Bobby?" Remy asked, sounding worried "comment ça va? "  
"Not so good." Bobby managed around gritted teeth. He was starting to feel nauseous too. He felt Remy's cool touch on his forehead.  
"Merde ." Bobby heard Remy mutter. And knew it was bad. Remy hardly ever swore.  
Bobby tried to speak, to ask Remy what was wrong, but he was too weak. The last thing he heard was Remy's voice, saying "Bobby, Ah love y'.", before he felt himself slipping away from consciousness.

When Bobby came to he was in the sickbay. He looked around. A little way off, he could see Jean and Remy in conversation.  
"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je séjour ?" He asked. Bobby understood every word perfectly.  
"That's fine." Jean told him. She left, and Remy came over to Bobby. He sat down and took one of the younger mutant's hands in both of his.  
"Bobby." He whispered. "Ah 'ope y' can 'ear me." Bobby turned his head to look at Remy.  
"I can hear you." he responded. "why are you whispering?"  
Remy grinned momentarily, and then his face grew serious.  
"Bobby cher." he said, "y' 'ave Darinne Syndrome. You're losing your mutation."  
"As in becoming normal?" Bobby asked.  
"Oui, cher." Remy nodded.  
"But if I become normal…" Bobby was silent for a moment as what this meant sunk in, "if I become normal, then I'll have to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

REMY STARED AT THE CEILING, ANGER AND LONELINESS THE ONLY EMOTIONS IN HIS mind. Bobby was gone, turned human once more by the disease, and Remy was left alone. And that pissed him off. How could they have just kicked Bobby out like that? He was an X-Man for god's sake, that wasn't something that just 'changed' overnight. Just because he'd become human, didn't mean he should have to leave.  
Remy sighed and rolled over. After Bobby had left he'd simply shut himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone. It seemed the easiest way. If he couldn't talk to people, he couldn't lose his temper and start fights. He'd done that already, and it hadn't ended well.  
The was a quiet knock on his door. He pretended not to hear it. There was another knock, and a voice said, "I know you're in there, Remy. There's no use in hidin'."  
Great! Remy thought, just what he needed. It was Logan.  
The door opened, and sure enough, Logan came into the room. He sat down on the edge of Remy's bed and looked at the other mutant.  
"Quoi ?!" Remy asked, harshly. More harshly than he'd intended. Logan just raised his eyebrows at him.  
Remy was reminded of a time long in the past. He'd been with Logan when his friend had lost his lover, Silver Fox, and Logan had turned to Remy for comfort. At the time, Remy had truly believed that maybe there could be something between them. He'd been a naïve fool. That one night was a time neither he nor Logan – by unspoken agreement – ever talked about, to anyone.  
But now, with Logan so close to him, Remy was finding it hard to even remember that after then he'd hated Logan.  
"Remy?" Logan asked gently, "I know this is hard, but you gotta get over Bobby. I know how hard it is, believe me. I had to try to get over you."  
"Oh yeah?' Remy said sourly.  
"Yeah." Logan said softly. He leant down and kissed Remy tenderly. Remy was to surprised to resist at first, and then he just gave in. Who cared if he had a little fun with Logan? He was allowed this little pleasure, wasn't he?  
He pulled Logan down on top of him, his hands sliding up under the other man's tight t-shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath the skin. Logan got his meaning and broke the kiss just long enough for them both to pull their shirts over their heads. Pants followed soon after, along with Logan's shoes, and soon they were back together again, just like that time, all those years ago.  
Remy felt a small twinge of guilt for doing this with Logan. The small twinge soon became a vicious stab and in a sudden move, Remy shoved Logan off him.  
"Ah'm sorry." He said, looking away, "Ah can' do dis wit' y' Logan. No' after Bobby."  
Logan turned, gathered his clothes and left. His cold silence was enough.  
Remy pulled on his shirt and jeans and returned to his contemplation of the ceiling. The com beside his bed buzzed. He sighed. If this was another call from Jean saying how sorry she was, he was gonna scream. But it was Hank.  
"Remy, I have some good news for you." Hank said. Remy could imagine him smiling.  
"Oui Henri, wat is it?" Remy asked, hope surging up inside of him.  
"the Darinne syndrome that got Bobby, it's only a weak, temporary strain. It will be gone by now."  
"t'anks blue." Remy's mind was alredy miles away. "tell the professor Ah've gone to get Bobby."


End file.
